This invention relates to collection, inspection, and sorting devices, specifically to a collection, inspection, sorting, funneling, and transfer device for small objects, the device having a sheet of material with uniformly dimensioned openings therethrough, a three-sided frame for supporting the sheet with side frame members which extend beyond the lower edge of the sheet for use as handles, also with the top and side frame members for most purposes remaining unattached to one another during use. When necessary for the transport of heavy loads, hinges can optionally be used between the top frame member and the elongated side frame members to interconnect them. When the device is placed into a flat, horizontally oriented configuration it is contemplated for use to collect, inspect, and sort objects, its partially folded configuration being contemplated for use to both transport objects and transfer objects by funneling them into storage containers. Although it is primarily contemplated for the present invention to be used individually, it is also contemplated for several present invention devices to be used together in a stacked arrangement to consolidate and sort small objects according to size. The device of the present invention is versatile for many applications and repetitive uses, including but not limited to, use as a small hand-held device for handling and sorting small hardware objects such as screws, nuts, and washers by a person seated in front of a work bench; handling and sorting craft supplies such as beads, sequins, and shells; handling and sorting sewing supplies such as buttons, snaps, and hooks; use by pharmacists to sort and package pills and other medications; use for alignment and transfer of objects having an elongated configuration; sorting metallic objects from non-metallic ones magnetically; assembly and packaging of small objects for construction and repair kits; holding automobile and other parts while dipping them into cleaning solutions; collecting chopped foods and transferring them into a cooking pot; catching a ball tossed by a playmate; sifting sand on a beach to retrieve small shells and shark's teeth mixed therewith; and for use in archaeology sites to sift dirt for the retrieval of bones and small pottery fragments mixed therein; as well as the use of larger present invention devices in industrial applications such as use of individual devices to feed parts into machinery, or the placement of one or more devices stacked on top of one another and the positioning of the stacked devices adjacent to, or under, a piece of machinery to catch small components used therewith or salvageable scraps resulting from machinery operation, after which the lifting of each device from the stack could be achieved mechanically by ropes, cables, and pulleys for the transfer of collected components and scraps to other locations. Due to the X,Y configuration of the uniformly dimensioned holes in the sheet of the present invention, industrial robots using an X,Y coordinate perspective for locating objects could also more easily retrieve objects from bins within which one of the present inventions was positioned for ease in sorting and transferring objects from the bin.